marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Edwin Jarvis
Larry |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |title = |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = ''Avengers: Endgame |tv series ='' Agent Carter'' (18 episodes) |comic = Iron Man 2: Public Identity |actor = James D'Arcy |status = Deceased}} Edwin Jarvis was the butler and trusted ally of Howard Stark, and helped Peggy Carter in her mission of clearing his master's name when Johann Fennhoff attempted to convince the SSR Stark was guilty of treason. Gaining a thirst for adventure as a result, Jarvis volunteered to assist Agent Carter once again when Whitney Frost threatened the world due to being consumed with Darkforce: However, when his beloved wife was almost killed by Frost, Jarvis was forced to reevaluate his future. Over the years, he served as a support figure during the childhood of Tony Stark until Jarvis eventually passed away, resulting in the young Stark paying tribute to his elder butler by naming his A.I. system J.A.R.V.I.S. after him. Biography Military Career Meeting Ana Jarvis Edwin Jarvis joined the British Armed Forces and became an to a general. On one of the general's journeys over Europe, Jarvis met Ana, a girl of Jewish descent who was working in a hotel in Budapest, Hungary. He also met Howard Stark, a wealthy American inventor and businessman, and they became good friends.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide World War II When World War II broke out, Jarvis was still serving as the general's aide. The general had several letters of transit that could secure Ana's safety from the Third Reich, but the general refused to sign them. Jarvis stole one of the letters and forged the general's signature. The scandal that ensued when the forgery was discovered caused the accusation of treason for Jarvis. Luckily for him, Howard Stark, who had some unfinished business with the general, used his influence to not only save Jarvis from court martial, but also to secure Ana's safety. Jarvis was dishonorably discharged from the British Army, but he and Stark became quick and loyal friends soon after. Eventually, Jarvis and Ana married and relocated to the United States, where Jarvis became Stark's butler. Search for Weapons Working with Peggy Carter ]] Edwin Jarvis was tasked with assisting Peggy Carter in finding the document that had the formula for molecular Nitramene, an invention created by Howard Stark but was stolen. He greeted Carter outside the L&L Automat, Carter responded badly, unaware of who Jarvis was, when she attempted to flee she was stopped by Howard Stark. Stark explained his situation to Carter and she agreed to help and allowed Jarvis to assist her. He explained that she was able to call him any time before 09.00pm, when she asked why that was, he explained that was the time he and his wife went to bed, When Carter found an active bomb of the chemical in La Martinique, she called Jarvis for advice. He was busy preparing dinner for his wife Ana and disliked being disturbed, but he helped Carter nonetheless with Stark's notes to defuse the bomb. The next morning, Edwin lied to Ana, telling her that he was evicting a woman from Howard Stark's Penthouse apartment; in reality, he was in L&L Automat helping Carter deal with the death of her roommate who had been murdered by a mysterious assassin. Afterwards they went to see scientist Anton Vanko on leads toward who could have weaponized the Nitramene. Arriving at the Roxxon Refinery, Jarvis was told to stay with the car as Carter investigated. The sat patiently until he received a call from Carter, she told him she needed him to drive her out immediately. Following directions he drove to her location and she leapt on the back of the car. He drove away from the factory and saved her from the implosion of the Nitramene that turned the factory into a wrecked mass. Later he dropped Carter off at her home and called Stark, telling him that Carter suspected nothing. Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Wanting to Help Because she did not have a place to stay, Jarvis gave Peggy Carter a tour of Howard Stark's Penthouse apartment and told her that she could stay; Carter refused, citing that it would be a conflict of interest with her being a Strategic Scientific Reserve Agent and him being under suspicion of being a traitor. However, Jarvis showed her the bedroom and this tempted Carter enough to stay for a rest. Carter told Jarvis that she was going to investigate the Daisy Clover Milk Factory for the Nitramene using the Vita-Ray Detector; he wanted to assist and asked her many questions on her methods. Jarvis was eventually put out. Later, Jarvis was told to dispose of the car that he and Carter used at the Roxxon Refinery; her colleagues were researching the place. Jarvis left the car in Hoboken with its keys inside. ]] After picking up Carter from the L&L Automat, Jarvis took her to Cedar Grove, New Jersey to see what connection the milkman Sheldon McFee had to the implosive chemical. Jarvis insisted on helping, but Carter wanted him to leave; she was surprised when Jarvis disabled the Daisy Clover milk truck to prevent Leet Brannis from escaping her. Armed with a shotgun, Jarvis tried to shoot the man in the Green Suit when he ambushed Carter, Brannis, and him. When Carter told Brannis to drive over the edge of the road into a body of water, Jarvis leaped from the truck with the others. He landed on Brannis, fatally wounding him, in his final moments Brannis drew a strange symbol in the dirt. Hearing sirens, Jarvis insisted that he and Carter flee. 's injuries]] Back at Stark's Penthouse, Jarvis tended to Carter's wounds, which included a bullet to the leg. As he stitched up the injury, he spoke to her about wanting to help her more in their mission, claiming that no one could handle the pressure alone. When Carter argued that Steve Rogers could, he said that he knew that Rogers relied heavily on Carter herself for strength and guidance. Carter seemingly accepted his offer and told him to continue tending to her injuries.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Fleetmaster Driver Back at Jarvis' home, he spotted Agent Carter arriving; Jarvis made his excuses and greeted her outside. Carter explained that she had developed a theory that if she could work out how the thieves got into Howard Stark's vault, then maybe she could figure out how they got out and where they went, thus locating Stark's missing weapons. Once inside Stark's penthouse Carter began to ask Jarvis questions about the night of the theft; Jarvis explained how he could not tell her much as there was a storm, and candlelight and rain always makes him fall asleep. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a voice telling them to open the door for the SSR. Carter hid and Jarvis opened the door and was introduced to Agents Thompson and Sousa of the SSR. Jarvis explained that Howard Stark was not at the house. They explained that they knew who he was and had found the bumper from his car; Jarvis quickly lied and claimed the car had been stolen several days earlier. Jarvis refused to let them into the house and Thompson instead asked him to come with him back to the SSR. Jarvis nervously accepted the offer and left Carter alone in the penthouse. ]] Jarvis was brought to the New York Bell Company Office and questioned by Jack Thompson; Jarvis maintained his lie about the car being stolen. Thompson showed him pictures of Leet Brannis and Sasha Demidov and asked if he recognized either of them; Jarvis lied again and claimed to have never seen them before, and claimed to be grateful to Thompson for finding the thieves. Thompson said he believed that the men were in fact working for Stark all along. Thompson then explained that they knew that Jarvis had previously been accused of treason and then threatened to deport Jarvis and his wife if he did not cooperate. Before he could break and confess, Jarvis was assisted when Carter managed to reveal to him that the SSR had indeed found his stolen car report. Jarvis thanked the agents and left. That night Jarvis was visited by Peggy Carter; he took her to the hole in the ground where the thieves had broken in where they had installed a pulley system and traveled down to the sewers below. Carter claimed that she did not need to ask the truth of Jarvis' past life. As they began to travel down the sewer, Carter changed her mind and asked Jarvis about his past treason as his honor and Stark's word were not good enough. Jarvis agreed and told her the story of how he met his wife Ana and forged a general's signature. They discovered a boat with the same symbol that Brannis had drawn before his death. They got on board the boat and found Stark's weapons, including the Constrictor, a weapon capable of breaking bones. Carter first attempted to inform the SSR of their discovery, but Jarvis argued that informing the SSR of her investigation would land her in trouble and could even lead to a treason charge for working for known fugitive Howard Stark. Jarvis tested Carter by asking her the questions that the SSR would ask her; Carter failed the test and it became clear this could not be explained so easily. Carter reluctantly agreed to work from the shadows. Carter asked Jarvis to call the SSR, knowing that Daniel Sousa was working late and she did not mind him taking the credit for the discovery. Jarvis made an anonymous call to Sousa, putting on an American accent to disguise his identity. He informed the agent of the location of the weapons. When he returned to The Heartbreak to collect Carter, he found her engaged in a fight with Jerome Zandow. Jarvis assisted her in the fight until Carter used the Constrictor to break his arm. They made their escape before the SSR arrived. Howard Stark's Return 's men]] Jarvis received a call from Howard Stark, explaining he planned on being smuggled back to the USA with the help of criminal Otto Mink. Jarvis met Mink's guards and arranged to pay them their money; however, Stark had warned him that Mink would try to get more money from the deal. This proved to be correct when Mink's men did indeed demand more money; Jarvis had Peggy Carter assist him and attack the guards. With the guards subdued, they welcomed back Stark, but, as a fugitive with nowhere else to go, Jarvis dropped them off at Carter's home at the Griffith Hotel. ]] Stark gave Carter a mission to collect an item call the Blitzkrieg Button from the SSR; Jarvis knew that it really contained the last of Steve Rogers' blood. When Carter found out about the lie, she was furious and refused to help Stark again. Jarvis was sent to try to make her understand Stark's reasons for lying to her, but she would not listen. After she left Jarvis met Stark at a shoe shine stand and he expressed his own disgust that Stark's behavior before leaving.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Jarvis attempted to speak to Carter the next day. He explained that although Howard Stark could be thoughtless and vain, he was a good man who had the highest respect for Carter. Carter was still too angry to accept and said that all Stark needed was a servant. When Jarvis compared his job to hers, she was appalled, saying she was a federal agent; Jarvis reminded her of how little her fellow agents respected her. Carter said she would make them respect her. ]] Jarvis was later approached by the head of the SSR, Roger Dooley. Jarvis initially expressed no interest in speaking to Dooley after his previous arrest by the SSR, where he was threatened with deportation. Dooley explained his new knowledge of the Battle of Finow, in which Stark participated. Jarvis lied and claimed to have never heard of the battle or the general involved. Dooley expressed his desire not to capture Stark, but to learn the truth; he gave Jarvis his card and asked him to call if he ever wanted to explain the truth.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Working with Peggy Carter Again Peggy Carter, after returning from a mission in Russia had developed a theory that a woman was responsible for seducing Stark with the intention of stealing his weapons. She recruited Jarvis to investigate all the women Stark had had affairs with for the last few months, Jarvis claimed that it would take awhile as the list would be excessive. They began to visit the homes of the women, each of them slapping or kicking Jarvis for his part in Stark's break up routine. Carter looked at the wrists of each of the women, believing the guilty woman would have scars on her wrists from being handcuffed to the bed every night. The last woman they investigated was Ida Emke, who could not be found but was believed to be the guilty woman. Carter and Jarvis went to L&L Automat for a meal when Carter noticed that the place was being evacuated. She noticed Strategic Scientific Reserve agents from Washington, D.C. there, trying to be unnoticeable. Knowing they had been found out, Carter engaged the Agents in a fight while Jarvis held the door to stop any other Agents from getting in. They escaped out the back only to be stopped by Agent Jack Thompson. Carter was able to knock Thompson out but refused to leave with Jarvis, claiming to have to first collect Steve Rogers' blood from her hotel room.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Surrendering to the SSR 's forged "confession"]] Jarvis learned that Carter had indeed been caught by the SSR. In a moment of panic he devised a plan to arrive at the SSR with a forged confession from Howard Stark; this gained him entry but the plan did not help them escape, as Roger Dooley claimed they would have to wait until Stark arrived before they could go free. Jarvis admitted his lie to a furious Carter. While they were there, Carter noticed that the man she had saved from Russia, Ivchenko, was communicating with someone using Morse code outside of the window. They desperately tried to convince Dooley and the other Agents of this fact, but they would not believe her. Seeing no other alternative, Carter showed them that the Blitzkrieg Button did indeed contain Captain Steve Rogers' blood. This act of good faith earned them just enough of Dooley's trust. ]] However, as the SSR sent agents of arrest whomever Ivchenko was communicating with, the Russian was able to take over Roger Dooley's mind, who locked Jarvis and Carter in the interrogation room before letting Ivchenko go free with some of Stark's inventions. When they were released, they discovered that Dooley was now wearing one of Stark's unfinished designs, a Stark Heat Vest. Jarvis explained that the vest could not be removed and would continue to heat up until it exploded. Seeing no other alternative, Dooley leaped out of the window and exploded in mid-air. After Dooley's death the team investigated what had been stolen from the lab, the only missing weapon was entitled Item 17, when they asked Jarvis what it was, he said he had no idea.Agent Carter: 1.07: Snafu Kidnapping of Howard Stark After the SSR investigated a case where 47 innocent people killed each other after being exposed to Item 47, Jarvis arrived back at the SSR along with Howard Stark. The SSR immediately arrested Stark; Jarvis automatically raised him arms in surrender when the Agents aimed their guns at them. The SSR questioned Stark and he revealed that Item 17 was in fact a gas called Midnight Oil, a substance he designed to keep soldiers awake for longer periods of time, but instead caused an uncontrollable rage. He explained that the gas had been used against his will during World War II, and was used to slaughter Russian soldiers at the Battle of Finow. shave]] Stark volunteered to be used as bait to draw out Ivchenko, whose real name was Johann Fennhoff; it was arranged that Stark would give a speech in a public event, announcing he was being cleared of all charges by the SSR. Before the event, Stark had Jarvis hold up a mirror while he trimmed his mustache; when Stark asked Jarvis how it looked, Jarvis replied that it looked like a nest of spiders with very short legs. At the press event Stark was shot at; in the chaos, Jarvis took Stark to a police car and ordered the driver to take them to the SSR headquarters. Before he could enter the car, the driver drove off with Stark, it was only after the car was gone that Jarvis saw the two other policemen, lying murdered on the ground. Jarvis was able to work out that Stark was most likely taken to his secret warehouse, where he kept his other planes; it was believed that he would be forced to fly one of his planes over New York City while carrying the Midnight Oil. Raid of Howard Stark's Warehouse His theory was confirmed when they arrived at the warehouse. Howard Stark's mind had been taken over by Johann Fennhoff and he was piloting one of his planes while carrying the Midnight Oil. Jarvis volunteered to pilot another plane to shoot down Stark if he could not be convinced to turn around the plane, as he was the only one out of the Agents to have ever piloted a plane, although he confessed he had never been forced to shoot someone down before. Peggy Carter was able to take control of the radio and communicated with Stark, while Jarvis pressured her to make a choice if he would have to shoot Stark down. Stark was convinced to turn back and returned to the warehouse. When Stark landed he berated Jarvis about nearly shooting him down, but hugged his butler nonetheless to show his gratitude. Parting Gifts Jarvis was later given permission by Howard Stark to give one of his penthouses to Peggy Carter and her friend Angie Martinelli, who were allowed to live in the Pent-House without paying rent. Jarvis spoke to Carter when they were alone, he explained that he planned to take it easier for the next few weeks, although he looked forward to having an overhaul of the kitchen spices, he did however promise to assist her with anything she would ever need at a moments notice. ' blood]] Jarvis explained that Stark had decided to destroy all of his weapons, as he believed they were too dangerous for any government to use, he did however give Carter one last item, Steve Rogers' blood, Jarvis explained that Stark was unaware that the sample of Roger's blood still existed, as he believed it was lost during Fennhoff's campaign. Jarvis said that although he owed Stark a great debt, Stark did not own his integrity and Jarvis believed that only Carter knew what to do with the blood.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Boredom With the adventure with Peggy Carter completed, Jarvis went back to his regular routine helping Howard Stark; this caused him extreme boredom.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Longing for adventure, Jarvis decided to train in martial arts. His wife Ana became his sparring partner, learning his strengths and weaknesses.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Los Angeles Howard Stark went to Los Angeles to get a defense contract; Edwin and Ana Jarvis came also to stay in Howard Stark's Estate. Stark became fascinated with exotic animals and had Edwin collect them, including a flamingo he named Bernard and a koala with a bad temper which forced Edwin to learn how to use a tranquilizer gun.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Edwin continued his martial arts training with Ana, who enjoyed hearing about Edwin's adventures, and made a garter that could double as a holster. Reuniting with Peggy Carter ]] Edwin Jarvis welcomed Peggy Carter to Los Angeles, meeting her at the airport and told her they could live at Howard Stark's Estate which they would share with Bernard the flamingo. He tried to convince Carter that she needed him, but then confessed that he was utterly bored and wanted to drive her around to keep himself occupied. Jarvis dropped her off at the Auerbach Theatrical Agency which was the cover of the local Strategic Scientific Reserve office. Later on the day, he picked her up and brought her to the house where he introduced her to his wife Ana Jarvis who had put together an outfit for Carter. As he wanted to leave, his wife pulled him back and kissed him passionately. Jarvis later waited outside of the Los Angeles County Coroner Building when Andrew Henry came out with his hostage. Before Jarvis could react, he got knocked down by Henry. Daniel Sousa and Carter took him with them as they chased Henry. Jarvis was ordered to stay back and wait for the police as they would follow Henry by foot. Carter handed him a gun for protection before she and Sousa chased Henry. After Henry was taken down, Edwin drove Carter back to the mansion of Stark, asked Ana to bring her a cup of tea. Morning Gymnastic ]] The next day Edwin was training in the garden when Carter walked in. He explained to her how he had began to work out and also started to train in boxing, Judo, and fencing. As Carter was skeptical about his skills he challenged her for a sparring match. She initially declined but agreed after he kept assisting while poking her provocatively in the chest. Carter managed to throw him on his back; however, Edwin reversed her and ended up immobilizing her with a pin. Carter was surprised by her defeat and Ana walked in and told her he used his Tortoise of Fury on her, mentioning he was highly proficient fighting off his back. Edwin mentioned Ana was his sparring partner and she knew all his strengths and weaknesses. He then drove Carter to her work. Howard's Special Car ]] As Carter later left with the car, he showed her there was a tracking device in the car and she could send a S.O.S when she found herself in trouble. Edwin was later chasing the flamingo as his wife watched on. She then told him Carter was sending an S.O.S. Alarming Sousa, they started a search for her. After they found Carter, he comforted her as she was mourning the loss of Wilkes. At the Set of Stark Pictures Jarvis drove Peggy Carter to meet Howard Stark who was at his film set shooting an adaptation of the Kid Colt comic book. He offered her a role in his movie; Carter mentioned perhaps she should play the role of cowboy. Stark told her he liked it but doubted the audience was ready for a female lead. Carter then questioned if the audience was ready for movies based on comic books. Carter and Jarvis showed him the video of the Zero Matter sucking up the vehicles. Stark mentioned this zero matter might be the greatest invention of the century as there was nothing like this in nature. Stark noticed a lapel pen and told them it was worn by members from the Arena Club, a club for wealthy, white elitists. Jarvis mentioned they had tried to recruit Stark for their club but he had declined as there were no female members there. Jarvis and Carter later went to the pool party Stark was throwing. Carter was surprised at the large amount of female employees present and questioned their usefulness. Jarvis mentioned they were of no use at all. Carter told Stark she had a plan to investigate the Arena Club and to plant listening devices. Stark told her that sounded boring and that she would have a hard time getting in as it was men only. Carter told her the plan she had in mind was far from boring.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Invading the Arena Club Jarvis accompanied Howard Stark and Peggy Carter to the Arena Club as part of their infiltration plan. Jarvis stayed with Stark as he signaled his production assistants to enter the club, Carter among them, though she split from the group to plant listening devices. Jarvis, supplanting Leopold as bartender, began to make martinis for the women as the club's management was confused by the flirtations of the women. Eventually, Jarvis went looking for Carter, finding her confronted by a security guard about being in the library. Jarvis assumed that she needed help, pretending she had been looking for the bathroom; calling Carter "Miss Wendy", he took her arm and guided her quickly away from the man. Jarvis and Carter told Stark that they had finished, and the group left the club. Disembodied Voice Eventually, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa came to Howard Stark's Estate, fearing that Carter was infected by Zero Matter because objects were floating in her presence. Jarvis watched as Howard Stark conducted tests on Carter; he frowned when Stark dropped a bottle of expensive wine to test the weight capacity of the objects that floated. Stark began to act as a science teacher and that Jarvis and Sousa were his students by asking them to answer science-related questions as he theorized what was happening to Carter. Jarvis and Stark worked on their light-capturing formula which Stark sprayed into the air to reveal Jason Wilkes. Later, Jarvis saw Carter exercising outside the estate to relieve stress; he wondered if she needed a sparring partner until he watched how viciously she hit the punching bag. Jarvis went inside for a short moment to return to see Carter fighting a masked man; Jarvis assisted in the struggle and when the man had him pinned, he used his "tortoise of fury" maneuver to counter the assault. Jarvis saw Carter shoot the man's hand before he fled. The next morning, Jarvis asked Carter her condition as he installed a new security system throughout the estate; she said that she felt invigorated, as she now knew that chasing Whitney Frost was worthwhile. Jarvis showed Carter that the alarm of the estate was his voice warning of intruders; Jarvis hated the thought of being a disembodied voice throughout time. Capturing Rufus Hunt Jarvis and Peggy Carter, trying to learn more about Whitney Frost, followed her husband, Calvin Chadwick, to his campaign office. While Carter waited in the car, Jarvis entered the office, returning with campaign pins for himself and Carter, though Carter promptly dropped hers out the car window. Jarvis and Carter watched Chadwick leave the office and get into his car. Jarvis noticed that Chadwick's driver had a bandage on his hand in the same place Carter had shot their assailant of the night before, realizing that the driver was, in fact, the assassin. Jarvis waited while Carter asked for more information; she told him that the man was Rufus Hunt, a former soldier dishonorably discharged and now working as head of security for the Arena Club. Carter tried to come up with a way to capture Hunt without getting hurt; Jarvis suggested using his tranquilizer rifle. Carter agreed, and they formed a plan. Jarvis, pretending he was a police officer, pounded on Hunt's door and ordered him to come out, acting as a distraction while Carter sneaked around the back of the house with the rifle. The ruse worked despite Jarvis' terrible acting, and Hunt raced out the back only to be confronted by Carter. Jarvis joined Carter as she maneuvered Hunt into the trunk of her car; however, Hunt was still conscious and punched Jarvis in the chest, stabbing him with a tranquilizer dart before Carter knocked him out again. Jarvis fell into the ground as the dart took effect. Jarvis was unconscious when Carter reached Howard Stark's Estate; she laid him on the couch to recover while she argued with Daniel Sousa. Later, Jarvis helped Jason Wilkes try to find a formula to return himself to normal. When Carter and Sousa returned to the estate, having planted a listening device on Hunt, Jarvis listened as Hunt reached the house of Whitney Frost. Jarvis and the others listened as Frost confronted Hunt over his capture. Jarvis heard Hunt scream before the line went dead and Carter frantically asked what Frost had done. Skillful Hands When Jarvis awakened, Peggy Carter and Jason Wilkes were discussing the location of the body of Jane Scott; Wilkes said that he "felt" where it was at the County Cold Storage Building. Carter asked if Howard Stark owned a hearse, but Jarvis revealed that he owned a Woodie that they could use to transport the corpse to the estate. Instead of allowing Carter to use the hood of the car to make herself taller, Jarvis lifted Carter, citing that her heels would scratch the paint job. After Carter entered the vent of the building, she asked if Jarvis was coming; he was hesitant, but he joined her. Jarvis did not want to be in the vent because it reminded him of when he would go into his grandmother's basement to get apricot preserves and the spiders that he would encounter there; Carter assured him that there were no spiders in the cold ventilation shaft. The two saw Whitney Frost and Calvin Chadwick standing over the corpse of Scott as Frost removed the Zero Matter inside it. Frost proclaimed that she needed an Atomic Bomb, as the two quietly listened. Returning to the estate, Wilkes revealed that Frost wanted a bomb in order to recreate the explosion that created the anomaly which released the Zero Matter; Wilkes told him and Carter that Frost could not be allowed to succeed. Eventually, Jarvis took Carter to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency and became a member of the crew that would work to foil Frost's scheme, along with Daniel Sousa, Rose Roberts, and Aloysius Samberly. As the five exited the building, Jarvis remembered that he parked the car in another location, spoiling the victorious march they were having. Arriving at the Roxxon Warehouse where the bomb was kept, Jarvis and Sousa both voiced to Carter that they did not believe that Samberly and Roberts would be able to get everyone pass the guards; however, when the two were successful, Jarvis changed his opinion. Inside, as Roberts and Carter went to fight Frost's assistants, Jarvis, Samberly, and Sousa found the bomb, but Samberly accidentally crossed wires in the electronic door lock, causing it to seal Jarvis alone with the bomb. As Samberly worked to correct the problem, Sousa talked Jarvis through the dismantling of the bomb, comparing the skill needed to extracting a souffle from a oven. Jarvis was frightened, but ultimately placed the two uranium rods in a lead case. Upon exiting the room, Jarvis told Sousa that the two experiences were not the same. Sousa told Jarvis, Roberts, and Samberly to leave in ten minutes with or without him as he went to find Carter who was confronting Frost. Sousa brought Carter to the car, but she had sustained a wound through her abdomen. While Roberts and Samberly dealt with the uranium, Jarvis and Sousa took Carter, who was bleeding profusely, to the house of the nurse Violet, since going to a hospital was not a viable option. As Jarvis introduced himself, Violet barked for him to boil water to help her care for Carter's injury. Later, Jarvis brought the car around so he and Carter could return to Howard Stark's Estate, though Violet thought that that was unwise since Carter needed rest. At the estate, Jarvis, telling her to rest, told Carter that adventures with her were only amusing, if she survived them.Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job Stark Family .]] Jarvis continued to serve the Stark family for many years. He made the food for a meeting between Howard Stark and Anton Vanko. Jarvis also became close to Howard's son, Tony, always being the happiest to see him return home from boarding school, and comforting him after his father's outbursts.Iron Man 2: Public Identity The young Tony had even made a stocking for Jarvis during one Christmas.Iron Man 3 On one occasion, Jarvis found Tony and attempted to comfort him, urging Tony not to take his father's recent outburst to heart. Tony told Jarvis to leave him alone, and Jarvis commented that the relationship between a father and son was often difficult to maneuver, but insisted that time would heal all wounds. Jarvis raised Tony following the death of Howard and Maria Stark, becoming a father figure for Tony until his own death. In his honor, Tony named the artificial intelligence he developed J.A.R.V.I.S.. Time Heist Decades later in the year 2023, Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, went back in time with Steve Rogers to the year 1970 to steal the Tesseract and undo the damage done by Thanos in the Decimation. Whilst Rogers stole some more Pym particles from Hank Pym, Tony stole the Tesseract before bumping into his father, Howard Stark as he tried to leave. Tony was finally able to reconcile with his father, even giving him some parenting advice he received whilst raising Morgan Stark. Tony thanked his father and hugged him. Howard Stark then asked Jarvis if he knew who Tony was.Avengers: Endgame Personality A traditional English butler, Jarvis always keeps a stiff upper lip, and is immensely punctual, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's flings, and his adventures with Peggy Carter. No matter what the situation, Jarvis usually responds with resolve, equanimity, and good humor. Jarvis would only ever lose his temper when his wife was threatened, notably when Jack Thompson threatened her with deportation, and when Whitney Frost shot her, with the latter prompting Jarvis to go so far as personally attempt to kill Frost. Jarvis is also quite supportive of his allies, notably his wife Ana (going so far as to risk being accused of treason to save her from the Nazis), Peggy Carter and Tony Stark, during the latter's childhood. Though he and Howard Stark do occasionally quarrel, Jarvis' loyalty remains absolute. However, in order to stop the threat of Midnight Oil spreading over New York, Jarvis was willing to make the extremely hard choice to shoot down a manipulated Howard. Abilities *'Engineer': *'Physician': Jarvis was able to stitch the wounds of Peggy Carter when she was injured. *'Pilot': Jarvis piloted a plane to stop Howard Stark if necessary from releasing the Midnight Oil over Times Square. Though Stark was one of the best civilian pilots of his time, Jarvis was confident that he could catch him. *'Martial Artist': Jarvis began training in the arts of boxing and Judo following his experience helping Peggy Carter. He became proficient enough to overcome Carter in their sparring session, throwing her to the floor and immobilizing her with a pin, and later helping her hold off Rufus Hunt. According to his wife Ana, Jarvis was especially proficient when fighting off his back. As a hobby, Jarvis also trained in the art of fencing. Equipment Weapons *' ': Jarvis used this handgun to shoot Whitney Frost in cold blood, in revenge for Frost shooting his wife Ana Jarvis. However, thanks to the Zero Matter inside her body, Frost was able to survive unharmed. *' ': A shotgun owned by Sheldon McFee that Jarvis took while helping Peggy Carter to locate the Nitramene stolen by Leet Brannis. Jarvis ended up using the shotgun in a brief shootout against Sasha Demidov, who attacked the truck where they were trying to transport the Nitramene. *' ': Ana Jarvis sewed a garter holster as a present for Peggy Carter, giving it to her when they met in Los Angeles, together with a Sharps Pepperbox, so that she could carry a concealed handgun if the need arose. Carter used it as her backup sidearm, and handed it to Jarvis to use it if necessary when Jason Wilkes was kidnapped by Detective Andrew Henry. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Ana Jarvis - Wife Allies *Stark Industries **Howard Stark † - Master **Anton Vanko † *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter † - Friend **Roger Dooley † **Jack Thompson **Daniel Sousa **Rose Roberts **Aloysius Samberly *Angie Martinelli - Waitress *Violet *Maria Stark † - Mistress *Tony Stark † - Master Enemies *Leviathan **Leet Brannis † **Sasha Demidov † **Johann Fennhoff **Dottie Underwood - Temporary Ally *Jerome Zandow † *Howard Stark's Flings **Josephine **Edith Oberon **Thelma Crawford *Whitney Frost *Calvin Chadwick † *Rufus Hunt † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Edwin Jarvis continued to serve as the butler of Tony Stark, eventually becoming the butler of the Avengers. *Jarvis is 1/16 Turkish. *Jarvis has the very obvious tell of rubbing his ear when he lies. *Jarvis told Peggy Carter that he did not want to be a "disembodied voice" for the rest of his life. This was a reference to Tony Stark's former AI assistant, J.A.R.V.I.S., named after him. *Edwin Jarvis is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe character introduced in a Marvel Television production to subsequently appear in a Marvel Studios production. Behind the Scenes *Edwin Jarvis was not present in Iron Man because of the similarities between him and Batman's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. *Edwin Jarvis' role in Agent Carter was first announced under the name Edward Hutchins, until it was confirmed that the character was actually Edwin Jarvis. *Adam Hart was a stunt double for James D'Arcy in the role of Edwin Jarvis. References External Links * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:British Armed Forces Officers Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters